Magic Hour
by LifeNDeath72
Summary: He was always burdened with carrying stigmas. But he didn't care. As a Shinobi, he was made to endure and that is exactly what he'll do. Shinobi were taught to utilize anything they deem necessary for protecting the village, even if that village was limited to himself for now. He had used the Kyubi before, he can use his new curse again. Strong-Mage!Naruto. Slight Negima Xover.


**Beyond Two Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or anything else.**

* * *

The Kingdom of Fiore, a neutral country with a population of 17 Million. It is a world of Magic.

Magic is bought and sold there like anything else, and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives. There are some who even make a living using Magic, these people are referred to as Mages. These Mages belong to many different Guilds, and accept most of the jobs brought to them.

There are many Guilds in this Kingdom. But our story does not start with any of them.

No, our story starts someplace else. The specific location was easily describable by a few words that weren't exactly as colorful as the world they were in.

Dark and dreary.

Indeed, for one special person, it was the only real way to describe where he was in. The walls were made out of black cobblestone, the only thing that resembles a light was the tiny bits of sunlight that peeked through a small window, high above any normal person's height level. This was far from being a normal room, which is made evident by the sturdy set of iron bars on both one side and the window itself. The room was bare, only containing a trough to use as a toilet, a folding slab of wood attached to chains with tattered sheets.

And the occupant. A young boy just entering his early teenage years wearing what could only be described as pieces of cloth barely held together.

A tapping of the bars signaled to the young lad that there was someone in his immediate presence. He made no move nor sound to give his acknowledgment, knowing that the guard knew he was wide awake. "Kid, get up. Today's the day." The guard said neutrally as he opened the cell. The boy stood up, the rattling of his shackles being the only sound made. The guard secured the shackles and pulled the boy along. The guard could only play a neutral face as he did his job. It was cruel to do this to a boy who has barely lived a life, but orders were orders. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. Fate must be that cruel to deal you such a bad hand."

Unseen to the guard was the boy's sad smile. "Maybe. You never know what kinds of cosmic crap is out there until you see it." Despite the grim mood, the boy and the guard shared a brief chuckle. Not many treated the boy even neutrally as this guard did, so he was thankful the guy was at least fair on the times they interacted.

Their walk eventually came to a stop as the guard opened the large iron door. The boy has barely felt real sunlight in his time in incarceration, let alone see it. Even now as he walked out of the prison and the guard handing him to a group, he was not allowed to see the radiance of the day that was otherwise grim.

The day of his execution.

There was no need to bid farewell to a casual acquaintance. As far as the guard and the boy knew, this would be the last they would see of the other. Or in the boy's case, feel his presence. As the iron doors closed, the boy felt his dirtied blonde hair being pulled by his new escorts to the guillotine. He knew nobody else other than that guard held a neutral view of him. Everyone hated him, for the simple reason of a circumstance beyond his control.

The new set of guards each connected a chain to his shackles and kept their distance from him. As they walked through the city itself, the boy could feel all the prejudiced glares aimed at his direction. He felt himself be pelted by an assortment of what he could only assume as rotten produce. He hoped they were rotten, otherwise it would be a waste of good foodstuffs. He heard all the insults, calls of 'Demon', 'Monster' and for some reason 'Pervert'. He didn't understand the reason for that last one, though.

He felt himself being pushed and collided with what felt as wooden steps. Climbing up and feeling with his hands where he was supposed to go, he arrived at where he was to stand and wait for the gathered officers to finish their speeches. A few feet in front of the guillotine. It was all the same. The same propaganda that made them look good, while painting him as scum of the earth. He didn't bother caring for what they said, knowing that all of it was there single-minded views.

"... Several years ago, our kingdom was ravaged by a similar monster that stands here before you!" The official pointed at the boy. "This young man's predecessor had the uncanny ability to see AND cut what he dubbed as the Lines of Death! Such a power would have been of great use to the kingdom! However! That man was nothing more than scum! That man had killed many of our kinsman, defiled and razed our land! Thus was the law created! The law that outlawed their kind!" The official said, making the crowd erupt into a thunderous cheer calling for the boy's head. "Child! Open your eyes! Reveal to the kingdom your kind's mark! The mark of a bearer of **Mystic Eyes**!"

The boy did as told, opening his eyes for the first time in a very long time. Revealing a pair of cerulean-blue eyes that showed no emotion, what made his eyes distinct as a bearer of **Mystic Eyes** was the glowing, white symbol directly inside his eyes. It was a hollow, upside-down, five-pointed star encircled by two rows of runes between each point. If anything, the crowd's cheers turned into full-blown sneers of blind hatred.

"Because of that man, the Magic Councils had outlawed all bearers of **Mystic Eyes**! The law states that all bearers of this power is to be put to death without exception!"

"_Not even an innocent child."_

"Unlike regular **Magic Eyes** which need full eye contact and the eyes itself, **Mystic Eyes** have no such reservation! Their Magic is usable even without eye contact and even when their eyes are gouged or temporarily blinded! Truly, the bearers of these accursed eyes are nothing more than monsters! As such, I will personally oversee that this particular beast be put down right before your eyes!" The man stepped to the guillotine's handle and motioned for his subordinates to prepare the boy.

What they didn't expect though, was the round of maniacal laughter that the boy let out before he calmed down, unnerving the audience greatly. _"This may just paint me, and by proxy others like me, in a bad light. But I'd rather not die here if I can help it."_ The boy placed both his index and middle fingers from both hands into a cross formation before he yelled out. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!

The puff of smoke made the nearby guards stand at attention, getting ready for a possible fight. The smoke cleared revealing a perfect copy of the young man. Just because his shackles prevented use of Magic, didn't mean he couldn't use an alternate solution. The clone raised its own shackled hands and promptly cut the original's bindings. Rubbing away any leftover soreness, he breathed in the air as the crowd awaited his next move. "Ah, much better. Sorry, but I'd rather not die here. This is farewell!" The boy activated a green magic circle and promptly jumped to the edge of the crowd and made a mad dash for the nearby forest.

As expected, the guards made pursuit. The boy wasn't exactly well-fed during his tenure in prison so they were able to somewhat catch up to him. Darting and weaving through the foliage as he evaded his pursuers. He had no care where he went, as long as it was far from the previous locale he was in. It was the only way for him to stay alive. Exhausted and no allies at all, he was once again on his own.

(1st Person POV)

I knew I wasn't gonna get very far. I only had enough Magic recovered to cut down the air resistance with **Wind Magic** as I ran away. Couple in the fact that the spells themselves were just copies that I stored in memory and were heavily incomplete and untrained, I couldn't really get very far.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't remember exactly how I ended up in this world of Magic instead of Chakra, but I remembered who I was. Even when I was birthed again, I still had most of my memories from my home world. In this world, my chakra-based abilities was weaker for some reason. I have no trouble accessing and using it, but their functions and perks were greatly reduced.

I was reborn to a young couple named Minato and Kushina. Though that fact was of little importance since they were no longer alive. When my **Mystic Eyes** manifested, our town was immediately invaded by the International Magic Council's Rune Knights, it was mostly civil but my parents tried to desperately hide me. It ended up with their deaths and me mourning angrily in prison.

The town we lived in shortly got invaded by the Mayor's old student in the Magic Arts named Orochimaru, who destroyed the rest of the town. I only knew of this because of the one time I escaped my captors and saw the town as nothing more than shambling wood and stone. I don't know if anybody else survived.

After the first escape, they locked me up in a more secure location and had a constant watch on me. My execution day was the only chance I would have had to escape, so I waited until then to possibly launch my last escape attempt.

I saw no end to the thick forestry I was in, wondering if I was simply going in circles. I heard a laugh come from behind me, my pursuers obviously happy to have cornered me. I knew I was surrounded, it's fight instead of flight now. "Alright boys! If we get him alive, we'll be heroes! Hell, even if he was dead we'll still be heroes!" I heard the captain laugh as he riled his troops.

Arrogance. While I can't see or cut the Lines of Death like the last known user of **Mystic Eyes**, I was still deadly in my own way. Before my eyes, I could see Magic for what it truly was.

A different set of Jutsu to use and abuse.

I would need to replenish my reserves, so I would have to stick to using chakra until I recovered enough. I was also deathly tired, not having had a good meal in a long while taxed me greatly. I narrowly avoid a stab aimed at my torso, countering with a punch to the guy's face. I remember that my Tsunade-baa-chan had a fighting style that involved using chakra to enhance the punch in the last second just before impact. The guy's face was heavily bruised from what I could tell, so it at least meant I did it right.

I repeated the process on the other idiots who tried attacking me. Dodging to the side as I clobbered another guy in the face. It was slightly more difficult, considering I had to have my eyes closed. Using my eyes drained my reserves automatically, so I had to keep them closed in order to have my reserves replenish. I sensed a larger-than-normal build up in Magic, and turned in its direction. Briefly opening my eyes to study the composition of the spell and any other requirements in record time. I call out the spell's name as I returned fire. "**Lightning Magic: Raging Bolt**!"

Thankfully, I was able to replenish more than enough Magic to form my escape. The two massive bolts of lightning collided resulting in a cloud of smoke. What surprised me was the guard running through the smoke intent on running me through his pike. I saw a drip of purple liquid drop from the weapon and I knew then and there that it was poisoned. I couldn't risk it, my life would definitely end if I got hit with that. Without the Kyubi in me, I definitely won't survive even poison. I don't know if he was extracted, but I can't even hear his voice. No insults, no death threats. Nothing.

"**Magic Hour**!"

The effect was instantaneous, the guard froze in his tracks. Unmoving, unblinking. Everything in the world stopped. From the slowly falling leaf, to the peaceful flow of the nearby river and the brushing breeze that tried to fly by. Nothing moved, everything was at my mercy. I stagger forward, barely avoiding the pike's tip. My spell having drained me exponentially with its use, I pull myself together and make haste to exit the forest and create as much distance as possible. Like its namesake, I only had an hour until the spell wears off naturally.

Heh. Would you look at that? Ironic, that I used it exactly when the real Magic Hour occurred.

(End 1st Person POV – Return to Normal POV)

* * *

(Time skip 1 Year)

A year has passed since Naruto escaped captivity from the International Magic Council. During that time, Naruto made sure to control as much information about him and his whereabouts as he can. While he was far from completely free, he was at least able to walk into towns without Rune Knights harassing him like rabid fangirls. He also had a small safehouse in a forest in Bosco, having arrived there a few weeks after his escape. He had no plans in staying, since it would only be a matter of time until the Rune Knights catch onto his identity.

Rune Knights were trained to spot any forms of false appearances via Magic, so using either that or the chakra version of the **Transformation** technique would bear him no fruit. Thankfully, his captors were stupid enough to not record his appearance. A tidbit of information he got from a mole he used. The only possible people who could catch him were those present in his execution, and he was far away from that country now.

Over the span of the year, Naruto recovered his strength back to his normal level and started studying as much Magic from other people as possible. Using his **Mystic Eyes** to hasten his learning and training his skill with them after he did so. He also made sure to refine his chakra-based abilities and improve his Rasengan control, which was now easily creatable with both his hands, no longer needing a clone to assist him in it. The blind act also made most opportunists, like the Bosco slave traders underestimate him, leading to their easy downfall.

He also spent time learning the functions of his true magic: **Magic Hour**. He found that he can stop time everyday for one whole hour and at anytime. Even using it in short bursts of seconds was possible. And everyday it was reset back to the unchangeable limit of one hour, ready to use. It was still taxing on his reserves, but was a welcome addition to his arsenal.

Right now, Naruto was busy getting some degree of skill in a new spell he learned from watching another Mage. While his methods for obtaining spells were far from noble, he was a Ninja and was taught to use whatever means to protect his village. His village being himself for now. "**Titan Magic: Giant's Fist**!" Naruto said as he punched down a line of trees. He obtained this spell when he was on the run, encountering a fight between a Guild Master from Fiore and another one from Seven.

Naruto looked at his handiwork with slight pride. Well, maybe not look per se. He still had to keep his eyes closed since **Mystic Eyes** were unable to be deactivated. And it would constantly drain his reserves if he kept them open, so he learned and trained in using a minor **Sensory Magic** to help him with his daily life. Wearing an eye-patch was out, since it was on both eyes. A blindfold would raise suspicion and the much more unwanted question if it was a fetish of his. At least with them closed, he could excuse it as him squinting... very intensely.

Naruto wiped off the sweat that accumulated on his person before his sharper hearing picked up a sound. It sounded vaguely like crying. Focusing more magic for his senses, he heard a slow panting sound accompanying the sniffles. Despite his desire to stay low, he couldn't simply leave them alone on the off-chance they were children. Bosco's forests weren't exactly the safest place in Earthland. Running through the thrush of greenery in the direction of the stronger crying, Naruto came upon one last tree separating him from the sound. He used his chakra to tree climb and watch the events from a distance.

The source of the sniffles was from a younger girl, with orange hair tied into two long pigtails on the sides of her head, tied with crumbling yellow ribbons. The remains of her dress was in tatters and had patches of blood. Not from her, but her dying companion. An older gentleman with short, white hair, a stubble and square-rimmed glasses wearing a full-suit covered in blood. His skill in **Sensory Magic** alerted him that the man has already noticed him, evident by the man turning his head to Naruto's direction. "You... there... please..."

Deciding not to hide himself anymore, Naruto jumped off his perch and approached the two. He felt the girl's heart rate increase, possibly in distress and wariness. He stood before the man, ignoring the girl for now. "Please... can I see... your eyes..." The man pleaded. Seeing as he was well on his way to the embrace of death, Naruto nodded in the affirmative and opened his eyes. The man's own silver-white weakly locking onto his own mystic cerulean-blue. The man smiled as if confirming something. The brief stare down told Naruto the gist of the man's story. The man asked for his dying request, coughing violently as his definite death approached. "Please... take care of... Asuna... for me..."

"Your name?"

"Gateau... Kagura... Von Vandenburg... her teacher..." The man wheezed in between coughs. The girl tried holding onto him like a lifeline, silently begging him to stay alive. "Erase... her memories of... all this... It's best if she lives... as normal a life as possible..."

"I can't do that." It may be wrong to deny a man his dying request, but memories of people who make an impact in one's life should stay alive. Even now, Naruto himself never forgot the people who had done the same. Like Zabuza, Haku, The Third Hokage, his second parents to name a few. "It would be disrespectful to the dead for them to be forgotten, especially with the method you ask."

"I... see..." Gateau gave a small smile, finding that the boy was more on the feel rather than think side. It oddly reminded him of his red-headed comrade. "It's alright... Asuna, go with him... he'll protect you in my place..." The girl shook her head and tried keeping him alive with futile attempts. Naruto simply watched as Gateau took out some documents off his person and handed it to Naruto. "Give these... to her... she'll need it... for further training... Take care, Asuna... it was brief... but I enjoyed being... your teacher..." The dying man said his last words in between coughs. He placed a small smile on his face as he breathed his last, while Asuna kept crying and nudging his body to return to the world of the living.

Naruto knelt down and placed his hand on Gateau's neck, feeling the body grow cold. Giving a silent prayer for a safe travel to the afterlife before he pried Asuna off the body. The girl made no other movements as she let the boy pull her off Gateau's corpse. She watched him take out a small scroll and placed it next to the body, which disappeared in a puff of smoke after he made some weird motions with his hands. "Don't worry. I'm simply keeping it for the funeral." Naruto outstretched his arm in front of Asuna, the girl taking it blankly with Naruto hoisting her up and carrying her on his back. "Hold on tight." Naruto said, feeling the girl tighten the grip around his neck but not enough to choke him.

He reared back before a pale yellow magic circle appeared near his legs. "**Speed Magic: Windrunner**!" The two burst through the trees as they ran with the wind. Despite her traumatizing experience, Asuna couldn't help but let out a small giggle at feeling the wind hit her face. Making sure she kept her grip on Naruto tight as they ran across Bosco and back to Naruto's safehouse.

* * *

Nightfall came soon after at Naruto's safehouse. His clones had managed to procure some casual clothes for Asuna to wear. The events were short notice, so they didn't have time to get into the usual funeral black. He had another batch of clones create the pyre, while he himself helped clean Asuna up. The girl now stood next to him with her hair down, since he was unable to procure ribbons for her. Other than the pyre itself, the surrounding woodland was doused with water to make sure the fire doesn't spread and clones atop the canopy to mitigate the smoke.

Naruto placed the scroll atop the pyre and unsealed the body. Walking back, he handed Asuna a branch that would be used to set it ablaze. Using normal spark rocks, he manually created an isolated fire on the nearby ground surrounded by stones. He had Asuna use her branch to light it and begin the ceremony. "Just place it on the base, Asuna-chan." He saw the girl make no move and placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I don't know how close you two were... but he's gone now. What's important is that you don't forget about him."

Asuna still looked unsure, Naruto saw her walk forward but made no other move. He placed his hand on hers and waited for her to do it on her own. She shakily moved the branch closer, feeling Naruto's calming presence assist her emotionally, finally setting the pyre ablaze. They stepped back and watched the flames envelop Gateau's body, Asuna turning away as tears streamed down on her face again. "Don't avert your eyes. He lived his life as best as he can, and I can tell he died without regrets, knowing he left you in good hands." Asuna nodded after processing the words, she turned her eyes slightly and saw he himself had his eyes wide open. She was focused on Gateau when he first arrived, so this was the first time she saw them. "It's our duty as the witnesses to his passing that we make sure he has safe passage to the next life."

Naruto sat down as he kept his eyes on the pyre. The flames reflecting off his cursed eyes as he watched them envelop the body that slowly turned to ash. Asuna followed his lead, sitting and watching even as tears streamed down her face. It took a while for the body to burn completely, but when it did the ashes dispersed in the wind as the nighttime breeze blew them away. Shinobi were taught to burn the bodies of the deceased, but Naruto did it so nobody could use Gateau as a reanimated corpse via the Edo Tensei Jutsu. The very same Jutsu Orochimaru used on the Third Hokage. It never hurts to be careful.

Asuna sat unmoving at the same spot she watched the pyre from, hugging her legs close. Naruto closed his eyes to stop the drain on his magic before speaking again. "We'll rest here tonight. At dawn, we'll leave Bosco and make for Fiore. We'll set up his grave marker there."

That got Asuna's attention as she listened closely. "Bosco isn't exactly a safe place for us kids to grow up. Rumor has it, there was a growing slave trade in the country. Not necessarily limited to adults or men, either."

Asuna looked fearful as memories of her time in imprisonment slowly resurfaced. She tried her best to ignore it, intent on listening to her new caretaker. "I could take care of myself just fine. But now, I have you to worry about." Sensing the worried look, Naruto ruffled her hair making her pout. "Don't worry. I said I'd take care of you and I wouldn't dare go back on my word."

"I don't really know what you've been through, but I know I won't be able to protect you all by myself. That's why, I'll have to teach you some basics in how to fight. Think you can manage?" Naruto said turning his face to her direction. Asuna looked unsure but nodded her head, deciding to at least try. Naruto beamed a warm smile as he locked his own eyes with her heterochromic blue and green. "Great! From now on, you and I are partners! Master and student! And more importantly, Friends! Would you like that, Asuna-chan?" He said as he outstretched his hand.

Asuna looked from the hand and back to his eyes, finding nothing but genuine feelings conveyed through both. She took the hand and had a small, cute smile play on her face. "Yes... I want... to be friends." Hearing her soft voice just made Naruto's smile transform into a goofy grin.

His village rose in population by one more.

* * *

(Time skip 3 Months)

Settling in Fiore was quite easy for Naruto and Asuna. Due to Era's Magic Council being the farthest from his previous captors and the controlled information, Naruto was easily able to create identifications for him and Asuna, the girl asking to take the surname: Kagurazaka in honor of her deceased mentor. They were unable to purchase a home, opting to stay on the move for a while and also because Bosco's Jewel notes were mostly put under question due to the country's moral decline.

It hardly mattered to them, since it was a good way to make sure no one catches an unwanted glimpse of what they can do. Over the first month, Asuna slowly opened up and told Naruto of her ability to negate Magical attacks. At first, she was fearful when Naruto told her to use it. But reassured her that it was first a test to see what her ability can actually do, and then to use it to protect herself. He told her that he would not keep her around just because she had such an ability, and cemented that trust by telling her of his former and current burden.

While he was able to study the technique's capabilities, he was unable to cast it. He likened it to the First Hokage's Wood Style Ninjutsu, being an exceptionally rare Bloodline Ability that may be exclusive to Asuna. The first month was mainly used for settling in Fiore and learning more about the other, limited to the basics of their stories. The second month was training, Naruto keeping up his skill with his variety of spells, even recreating some Jutsu with Magic instead of his weakened chakra.

He also learned a new and highly valuable Magic to use: **Archive**. Observing it from an older boy with dark blonde hair and a blue mark of a horse on his shoulder. The Magic let him keep track of all the abilities he's learned through his **Mystic Eyes**, making it so he would always be able to review and ascertain whether he knew a particular spell or not. Another Magic he learned was **Healing Magic**, one of the extremely rare-to-find Magic, since many prefer using salves and potions.

Asuna's training was harder. In addition to training her use in Magic Cancel, the very same ability diminished her affinity to all others. She can still learn, but even the basic spells took too long to learn for her. Instead he had her focus on using weapons and close combat. She was physically stronger than she looked, being easily able to wield a standard two-handed sword with ease. She wasn't limited to two-handed swords with Naruto teaching her how to fight with a myriad assortment of melee weapons. She also learned the basics of creating a pocket dimension storage to contain the weapons she wields. She kept a short sword on her at all times, since the interval between switching was still large.

The third month was spent getting income in Fiore. Their money from Bosco was running out since they mostly lived near the borders of the two, being the only places that would accept Bosco Jewel notes. Running out as they moved deeper into Fiore, into the capital of Crocus. They managed to get some part-time work, enough to sustain themselves and pay for his second parents and Gateau's grave markers which all rest in Crocus' Main Cemetery.

They still lived on the road, staying in Crocus only until they had more than enough money needed. Catching wind that Mage Guilds pay a good sum for doing Job Requests. The two didn't want to bother themselves with it yet, opting to train themselves first and foremost away from any others. According to Gateau's files, there were people after Asuna, warning Naruto to be careful even if they were in a different dimension.

Right now, they were furthering their training as they continued traveling. So far, the Magic Council was none the wiser to either of their special abilities. None of Asuna's potential pursuers showed up either, so they were able to focus both on getting stronger and enjoying their time.

_Crash!_

"Good work, Asuna-chan." Naruto complimented as he watched Asuna cut down the top half of a tree with a few swings of a two-handed sword. Using this method to further increase her strength and grip. "Now, I want to see your progress with your Magic Cancel." Naruto said as he created a clone and had it help in forming the technique, he himself using both his hands to form the base. "**Rasengan.**"

"**Wind Magic: Infuse.**" The clone said as it poured the Elemental Magic into the Rasengan, morphing its shape and nature into that of a giant shuriken of wind. Mixing chakra and magic was volatile due to the imbalance of spiritual energy magic innately carries. Thus, his **Mystic Eyes** were used to analyze any possible fluctuations that could cause it to implode.

Naruto then had another clone cut any air resistance and added '**Wind Magic: Flight**' to the technique so he could throw it. Asuna held her weapon at the ready as she prepared to use her power to stop the deadly attack. Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken towards Asuna, nearing a blinding speed as it flew across their field. Asuna lowered her sword before outstretching her free hand and called out. "**Magic Cancel: Splitting Void**!" A barrier of Anti-Magic appeared in front of her, the Rasenshuriken grinding against the wall before dissipating from lack of energy. Asuna stumbled forward, but instead of hitting the ground got caught by Naruto and rode on his back.

"Impressive. You managed to project the technique outwardly now instead of waiting for it to make contact with your body."

"It's still very tiring, Onii-chan."

"Regardless, you have come a long way in a short time. I'm proud of you, Asuna-chan." Naruto congratulated, making Asuna beam a rare smile. She snuggled her head in his shoulder as her slight exhaustion was catching up to her. Naruto carried her as they sedately made their way through the forest. The three months they went through together had its ups and downs, but Asuna knew she could trust and rely on Naruto to be there for her.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Asuna arrive to their campsite with quite the curious expression playing on their face. The sight that greeted them was quite normal, their individual tents, a campfire and a roasting boar above it and a nearby basin of water.

What struck them as odd was the pair of blue-haired people sitting on the logs by the campfire, a young man his age and a girl a few years younger than Asuna. The young man had a tattoo on his face and several staves on his person, while the girl had a distinct scent around her. Though he knew better than to underestimate them just because of appearances.

"Who are you?" Naruto said as his arm twitched, a kunai dropping from a seal and hiding within his sleeve. Asuna dropped down from her perch on Naruto's shoulders and looked at the strangers warily. Her hand subconsciously drifting to the hilt of her sword, should they try anything funny.

The blue-haired boy raised his hands in placation, showing he and his companion meant no harm. It made the two no less wary of them, though. Seeing as Asuna was still very tense, Naruto addressed them again. "I'll not ask again. Who are you? And which one of us are you after?"

"My name is Jellal. This is my companion, Wendy." The blue haired boy spoke, introducing both of them to Naruto and Asuna. Jellal made sure to file away that slip up in information, that these two might be fugitives. The little girl named Wendy hid behind Jellal at the rising tension. Jellal patted her on the head to assure her that everything would be alright. "We come in peace."

"That line is so terrible, I don't know whether I should smack my forehead or punch you in the face for it."

"Sorry. I knew no alternative way to honestly say we mean you no harm." Jellal replied sheepishly. The two bluenettes watched their blonde host pick up two extra logs and plopped them down. Asuna was still wary, but sat as close to her protector as possible. There was a brief pause as Naruto added more kindling to the campfire to reheat the boar, Jellal breaking the silence a few minutes later. "Wendy and I were simply passing through when we-"

"Why don't you start by telling me who you really are?" Jellal gave a questioning look as he asked Naruto what he meant by that. "There was once this tidbit of information I heard about a Jellal working some slaves at some weird tower. I don't know the exact details, but if you're the same person then I have no choice but to turn you in." Naruto finished, his sleeved kunai dropping into his hand at the ready.

Jellal had a sombre look before he sighed and explained himself. There was no way out of the situation other than explaining properly, otherwise he would be leaving in the custody of the Rune Knights or wore in a body bag. At his current state, he knew he was no match for a properly developing Mage. "I am not the same person. I came from a world known as Edolas. A parallel world with nearly the same inhabitants as those in Earthland, there are some key differences between them though."

"And your proof?"

"Have you ever seen any strange distortions in the sky? Sometimes sucking things inside?" Jellal saw Naruto nod his answer as he turned the meat. "That is the Anima. One of Edolas' works. Unlike Earthland which is abundant with Magic, Edolas is a world that is slowly dying due to the limited amounts of Magic. The Anima was created to absorb anything in the vicinity it appears in, and convert them through a large Lacrima in Edolas that will then refine it into Magic."

"Anything? I assume it also means people. So is that why you're here? To make sure that nobody interferes in this process?"

Jellal shook his head in then negative before answering. "No. I am actually here to close off any and every Anima portals that appear. It is for the reason you stated that I could not let the process continue any longer. Thus, I used the Reverse Anima to send myself here and stop the process in the only way I know how. Even if I had to go against the King's wishes."

"With that kid with you, I doubt you'll accomplish your mission so easily." Naruto commented as he fueled more of his Magic into his **Sensory Magic**, analyzing Jellal to see if he had chakra. This Jellal's self-imposed duty was noble and admirable, going so far as going against his liege's wishes. Naruto had an inward smirk as he found what he was looking for. "You also can't be everywhere all at once. I've seen this Anima thing, and I know the absorption isn't particularly sluggish in it attempts."

"Precisely why I came to you for help." Jellal said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Honestly speaking, I have scouted you out before I came forward with Wendy. I have seen that cloning technique of yours."

"Oh? Let me guess, you wish to learn it? I'll tell you now, it may not function properly in conjunction with your staves." Naruto said, putting together the pieces. Jellal said that Magic was very limited in Edolas, the boy himself having a less than stellar amount of Magic in his body. Jellal's was beginning to absorb the energy around them and was very slowly increasing his reserves.

"It matters not whether my staves would function properly. What matters is that I have a constant eye on where the Anima spawns. I've read newspapers that Fiore was gaining a very efficient Railroad system. If the clones can't use the staves to close off an Anima portal, then I simply have to rush there as fast as I can."

Naruto gave a fanged grin as he outstretched his hand. "Very well. Shake on it?" Jellal looked to the hand before grasping it and giving a shake. He then felt an electrifying sensation and reflexively pulled his hand away. Naruto fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, rolling around as he did so. Asuna had a sweatdrop as he got another person with his mundane '**Lightning Magic: Joy Buzzer**' spell. Jellal sported a disbelieving look while Wendy had a cute smile at the lighter atmosphere.

"Alright then..." Naruto began as he got out of his fit and stood up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He elbowed Asuna lightly, motioning for her to introduce herself.

"Asuna Kagurazaka."

Jellal reciprocated the gesture and instructed Wendy to do the same. "Jellal of Edolas."

"Wendy Marvell."

Naruto took the logs and placed both between their new companions and had Asuna sit in front of him. He slung his arm across both bluenettes' shoulders and put on a goofy grin. "Yosh! Now then... **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" A clone popped up and unsealed a device in its hand, it was an orange camera with the lenses on top of each other and had a longitudinal rectangle shape and a black strap. The clone had it in between its chest looking down through the viewing lens and centered it properly.

The sound of a camera shutter snapping was when the unlikely group had their new partnership immortalized through a photo, lit by a golden orange sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I had some free time from suffering a BSOD with my new game, so I wrote this up. And also because it would not get out of my head. Thus, another Naruto/Fairy Tail Xover was born! With a slight Negima Xover.

I didn't want to go through the usual Negima Xover, but I did want to make a Naruto/Asuna fic, so I used another Magic-based world. The only other fic that I know of that did a similar thing was absolutezero001's "Naruto: The Shinobi of Magic". But instead of Takamichi, I used Gateau meaning that he and Asuna arrived during that attack in Negima-verse Istanbul and he was mortally wounded.

Magic Hour references the last hour of sunlight in a day that bathes the world in a golden orange hue. Hence why it is also known as the Golden Hour. It is also popular to use in Photography, or so I've heard. The spell is your standard Time-stopping spell, everything stops when it is cast. EVERYTHING except the caster. But it does have a high cost to use, broken powers like that need downsides.

His Mystic Eyes lets him analyze and use all forms of Magic (barring the Magic Cancel). When a spell is learned and cast mid-battle without prior training, the spell is noticeably weaker than normal but would be enough to cancel out the opposing spell. Naruto already has a wide array of spells and Magic types thanks to his Mystic Eyes. Partnering up with Asuna makes it so he is the primary spell caster, while she defends him with weaponry and melee. Though he is far from defenseless even in melee range.

Both these two are his trump cards. You can only expect the Mystic Eyes being used to learn a new spell on the fly, while Magic Hour is for extreme emergencies.

The other Mystic Eyes user is a reference to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception from the Nasuverse. The user mentioned here is not either of the Shikis, so they won't be showing up in this fic.

I also left some points about Naruto's first (Ninja) life vague, only because I don't want to deal with it right now (Keyword: right now). I will say that Naruto doesn't know his first life's parents even if the answer is winking right at his face... or used to be... whatever.

This is a Naruto/Asuna/Lucy/Wendy fic. Unlike my other NxFT fic, I won't blatantly limit who else I could add, but those three are the definite ones.

Last point. I pretty much implied that there are AU Naruto characters here, so yes there is a chance for Naruto to fight Mage versions of his old enemies. Hell, the Ninja world plot might also make an appearance.

That's all for now.


End file.
